Y murieron sin saberlo
by Ilye-aru
Summary: ONESHOT:En vista de que se cumplen 16 años desde la muerte de ObitoKakashi decide visitar su tumba...varios recuerdos le llegaran a su cabeza,que le harán pensar sobre la relación que tenían Obito y Rin...no sé si podría considerarse sobre esa pareja nnU


**Espacio Post-fic:**

_Disclaimer:_Joer...odio esta parte uú...Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sama(quiero un Obito T.T)

Bueno he aquí mi primer fic de Naruto(el otro no vale porque esta hecho en conjunto xP) y decidí hacerlo sobre el trío dorado: Kakashi, Obito y Rin...yo AMO a Obito, ADORO a Kakashi y ADMIRO a Rin, así que les dedique mi primer fic en solitario... se me ocurrio mientras leía el gaiden y escuchaba "Alone" XDDDD, dedicado a mi padre en su cumpleaños y a mi amiga de DZ y MSN: Obi-chan,que, sé que AMA a Obito tanto como yo n.n¿verdad que si Obi-chan xD?...okey,basta de chachara y pasemos al fic oOo!

* * *

**Y murieron sin saberlo**

Uno...

Dos...

Tres...

Cuatro...

Y cinco pasos...

Kakashi ya había llegado, el camino siempre se le hacia largo cuando se trataba de visitarlo, pero y allí se encontraba... parado frente a la tumba de quien fue su mejor amigo en su juventud(y lo seguía siendo en la actualidad, claro)quien iba a pensarlo: hoy se cumplían 16 años desde su muerte. Pensó que él no se quejaba de su situación, después de todo había muerto siendo el héroe que salvó su vida y la de su compañera...pero todo eso no importa si su corazón murió sufriendo: sufriendo por aquel amor incierto...pobre Obito no se lo pudo decir...no pudo decirle a Rin cuanto la amaba, murió sin saber si era correspondido...y a Rin le sucedió lo mismo. Kakashi sonrió amargamente, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía un poco excluido. Esos dos siempre se habían querido, pero debido a diferentes circunstancias jamás habían podido decírselo. Tan fácil había sido darse cuenta: el cariño de esos dos siempre había estado tan claro como el agua. Recordaba aquel primer día en la academia cuando la pequeña Rin era cruelmente molestada, recordaba haber visto como Obito salía a defenderla y recordaba haber visto como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo...era extraño, sólo ahora se venía a dar cuenta de aquellos pequeños e importantes detalles. Tal como vinieron a su memoria aquellos recuerdos tan bellos...vinieron, entonces, los malos...la muerte de Obito, aquel gran amigo que tenía frente a él y que había ocupado sus pensamientos en esos momentos y... la muerte de su amiga Rin, quien había sido otra víctima más del Kyubii...

**-Flash Back-**

Todo era caos, con el sólo agitar de una de las colas de aquel monstruo podía sucumbir una buena parte de la humilde Konoha. Grandes shinobis osaban enfrentarse a su poder, saliendo mortalmente heridos en cruel odisea

¡Vamos, resistan un poco más¡Hay que lograr hacer tiempo para el Hokage Yondaime-gritó uno de los combatientes en ese momento. Él,como muchos otros, había jurado dar su vida por el bienestar de Konoha... pero repentinamente fue rosado por una de las grandes colas de la bestia,que lo dejo en el suelo...

¡Mira allá Kakashi¡ahí, otro herido-Rin corrió auxiliar aquel hombre, conocido con el nombre de Shinishi Umino.

¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer algo por él, Rin-preguntó Kakashi a su compañera.

-Hay que tratar-Rin prosiguió a atender al herido- Además...nunca es tarde para intentarlo-esto último lo dijo con tono amargo y Kakashi sabía el porque...Rin aún se culpaba de la muerte de Obito, se repetía continuamente que si ella hubiese intentado utilizar algún jutsu médico en ese momento él se habría salvado.

Y entonces la tierra volvió a tronar...

...Y todo se envolvió en llamas...

...Y...el kyubii arrebató una vida más...

Kakashi sostuvo a Rin, quien se encontraba agonizante, había sido golpeada directamente por una de las colas del Kyubii...no lo podía creer...otra vez se hallaría solo, se sentiría culpable...

¿Sa-sa...bes...-Rin se forzaba en decir sus últimas palabras-...se lo agradez...co...yo amaba a Obito y el murió sin saberlo... creo que me lo merezco... y no quiero que te culpes, mi amigo...- y calló...no siguió hablando...porque ya estaba muerta...

-Flash Back End-

Allí se encontraba él, frente a la tumba de Obito...

Obito nunca le pudo decir a Rin cuanto la amaba...

Rin jamás pudo obsequiarle un "Te amo" a Obito...

Pobres de los dos...-pensó Kakashi-...murieron sin saberlo...

_Y murieron sin saberlo..._

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado mi ficcin, porque a mi me deprimio bastante xDDDD...no sé si considerarlo ObitoXRin, pero...da igual porque me encantan juntos o...me dio penita Kakashi lo hago sufrir ;o;...siempre imagine así la muerte de Rin -U

Kakashi: Si me haces sufrir más te voy a hacer el "mil años de dolor" –o-

Katsura: Nuuuuuuuu...prometo no volver a hacerte sufrir nOn

Kakashi: Vale nOn

Katsura: Bueno,dejen reviews,nu cuesta nada xD! OOo! xDDDD


End file.
